


Six Billion

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: If you do some inspired by songs can you do a spencer/reader one about the song six billion by nothing but thieves?





	

They seemed like a couple in love. Key word; seemed. There are so many people on this earth that are just searching for love. Searching for someone to decide if it’s enough.

They seemed to fight a lot but at the same time seemed to fight for their relationship. Everyone noticed how they did everything for each other, no matter the cost to themselves. No matter the cost of falling apart. 

“(Y/N), of course I appreciate your attempt,” Spencer started telling me as he picked me from the floor. I had kneed down, crying because I was trying to bake Spencer his favorite baked good. It didn’t end up turning out very good.

Once I was up and standing Spence said that he would be right back and he half ran to get something. He came back with two red roses. With a chuckle, I took the two roses and we kissed but it was incredibly gentle and loving. I had my arms around his neck and Spence had his arms around my hips and we just stood there, leaning against each other. 

 *

“You know, there are six billion lives looking for love but we’re here already in love,” He said pausing before starting to speak again. “My team has noticed it, and also noticed that we work so hard for each other.”

He paused again. I sensed what he was going to say.

“Wanna stop trying?” I said before continuing to explain myself. “Like, we have something special, why not treasure it?”


End file.
